


Lugubrious - Crazy Cat Tale Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1487]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby, McGee, and Ducky make plans to go to portugal to rescue Bishop.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Jethro Gibbs
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1487]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Lugubrious - Crazy Cat Tale Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 05/27/2003 for the word [lugubrious](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/05/27/lugubrious).
> 
> lugubrious[ loo-goo-bree-uhs, -gyoo- ]  
> adjective  
> mournful, dismal, or gloomy, especially in an affected, exaggerated, or unrelieved manner:  
> lugubrious songs of lost love.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 as it's her comments that led to this series starting. You can find the comments on previous entries in the series. 
> 
> This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556)... [Perspicacity - Cracy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130096), [Hirsute - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16694437), [Recondite - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473211), [Fortuitous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732697), [Legerdemain - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777826), [Moiety - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826204), [Mercurial - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883795), [Effulgence - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19101709), [Cadre - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201240), [Clarion - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251184), [Beneficence - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305271), [Foment - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447312), [Encumbrance - Crazy Cat Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740205), [Meticulous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791220), [Irrefragable - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19897759), [Posit - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001178), [Propinquity - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080516), [Subfusc - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121871), [Pugilist - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20177194), [Provenance - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20324389), [Gloaming - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375050), [Apparition - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20449217), [Consanguineous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578469), [Introspection - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675891), [Obdurate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928812), [Spurious - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960231), [Sub Rosa - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043940), [Aggress - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093449), [Grandee - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133721), [Piebald - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21275687), [Tetchy - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309829), [Brobdingnagian - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415447), [Circumspect - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441142), [Umbrage - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539947), [Outré - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579853), [ Contemporaneous - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659884), and [Disparate - Crazy Cat Tale Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722458).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

They finalized the plans with Ducky, who agreed with Tim that more backup was needed, much to Abby’s dismay. However, he also said that if they needed backup he had some friends in the area that could help them out. Abby felt a little vindicated that they didn’t need to take more agents with them as that would have just made the director even more suspicious.

After their discussions it was agreed that Abby and Tim would display a more lugubrious attitude to make their story even more plausible. Abby, of course, went overboard with this idea putting on funeral marches in her lab and generally moping to anyone who would listen about how worried she was about Tony and Gibbs and why weren’t they back, yet. The end result was the director fielding many complaints about Abby’s behavior, so that when Ducky broached the subject of taking Abby, Tim, and Jimmy to the conference Jenny was quick to agree.

Abby whooped when she found out and quickly booked tickets for all of them. It was McGee who brought up the possibility of the director checking on them at the conference. “Do we need to put in appearances? Or have some look alikes do so for us?”

Ducky hummed in contemplation. “I don’t think the director would check on us like that, but for the first couple of days you and Abby will be going to the conference with Jimmy and I anyway. You’ll have to do all your investigating via computers while you’re at the conference. When you get a lead on Bishop’s exact location we’ll have to discuss what the best plan is. It may be to send the backup to investigate.”

“But if the backup is part of the enemy that could ruin the prophecy,” Tim protested. He’d been thinking a lot about the prophecy and what could happen. 

“We’ll worry about that when we get to it. The important part is to figure out where Bishop is being held, so that we can start planning the rescue,” Ducky pointed out.

“Right.” Abby and Tim both nodded.

“Now, you better go get packed. We leave early tomorrow morning, after all, and Abby, dear, make sure you bring your portable crime scene investigation kit and the permit for it.”

“Got it, Ducky.”

It was only after McGee got home and was starting to pack that he realized that they were taking everyone with the prophecy with them and no one was guarding the portal to Tony’s apartment. True, the emissions from the portal were muffled as best as he could accomplish, but he knew that was no substitute for someone watching and making sure no one came out of or went into that portal. Even worse, they were leaving Jenny here who was already suspicious about a portal in Tony’s apartment.

With a frown, McGee called Ducky quickly explaining the problem as he grabbed some cameras and headed over to Tony’s apartment to set up the cameras so that anyone entering or exiting the portal would get caught. He could set up some searches to auto-notify him if anyone entered or exited and that would help, but he still felt like it was his job to make sure someone was watching the portal at all times.

“That is a problem,” Ducky murmured. “Should you stay behind?”

“I’d hate to do that and have Bishop get taken somewhere else because I wasn’t there to help, but what do we do about the prophecy?”

“We’ll just have to hire someone to watch over the portal.”

“How and who?”

“Do you have anyone you trust with all of your secrets, Tim?”

Tim thought about the question for a long time. His initial thought had been his sister Sarah, but he didn’t share everything with her as he was the over-protective brother. “No, not really.”

“What about Tony’s frat brothers? Do you think there are any of them nearby that would be trustworthy enough?”

“I’ll check, but what do we do if there aren’t?”

“I’ll ask around and see if any of my friends would be willing.”

“What about Mike Franks? Or Fornell?”

“Fornell is supposed to be the Dark Wanderer. Let’s ask him.”

“Can you do that Ducky? I’m taking cameras over to the apartment, so that we can have 24 hour monitoring if something does happen.”

“Of course, dear boy. I’ll be happy to contact Tobias and explain the issue.”

McGee breathed a sigh of relief. He felt like they finally had a solution to his concern. Now, he just hoped that Fornell said yes.

He quickly put up the cameras, so that there were no blind spots that someone could use to get to the portal without being seen. He also made sure there was no way to exit the portal and not be seen. By the time he was done, Ducky had texted that Fornell had agreed, but demanded access to the video footage as well.

McGee wondered what Fornell planned to do with it, but set up a way for him to securely access it before emailing him the details, with the exception of the password which he called Fornell to deliver. He also told Fornell to log in with the password tonight and set it to something he could remember that fit the password rules he’d set up.

Fornell grumbled about not being part of the prophecy and how they were dumping it all on him while they went off to have fun. McGee didn’t bother responding. He’d let Ducky deal with Fornell’s grumpiness. Taking a page from Gibbs’ book, McGee simply hung up and returned to his place and his packing.

That was the next problem that he had to deal with. He had no idea what to pack. He knew he needed to take his computer with him, but beyond that what else did he take?

Without knowing what emergencies they might run into, he had no idea what he should be bringing. He didn’t want to forget something and be screwed because they needed it, but at the same time they were flying commercial and there were so many regulations these days. With a sigh, McGee threw a smattering of things into a bag that could be checked. It wasn’t everything he had, but it was enough to hopefully cover what they needed without being too great of a loss if it got lost. His carry on would contain his clothes and computer and he hoped that would be good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I also have no crazy cat tale updates written. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> 2019 is almost over now! If you haven't used up your 50 prompts you only have one more month to do so. Go [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile) to add your prompts to my 2019 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
